


Calling The Moons To Earth

by Krasimer



Series: Do Not Go Gentle [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Both the goddesses are original characters, Derse Dreamers, Derse and Prospit, F/F, Finally back together, Fluff, Memnanis needed the same, Prospit, Prospit Dreamers - Freeform, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tempest needed to make sure everyone on her end had memories, They had to get stuff done before it could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Your name is unshakeable Order, and your Dreaming Moons are safe at last.Your name is endless Chaos and you can only watch over those of your moon with a small smirk on your face.(In other words: The goddess of Derse and the goddess of Prospit finally get to be back together.)





	Calling The Moons To Earth

Your name is unshakeable Order, and your Dreaming Moons are safe at last.

All of them.

Your mate, your other half, your rationality and happiness, her moons’ are safe as well. They are grouped together again, even the ones who have always been humans but ascended to something like you. An imitation of you and those like you, controlling wind and time and space and light. Their counterparts are still out of the loop on certain things, but it’s like their sessions all over again. Some things are in place while others are not and you cannot be certain anymore what needs to go where.

You are Order given form, you control the moon of Chaos, and now you can reunite with Her to make everything make sense.

But the Dreaming Moons, the ones who were always out of your reach given the vast swathe of time and space between you and them, their story book closing before you could grab hold of even the last page, they are finally _safe._

They are safe.

It sends a burst of laughter bubbling in your chest to think about, to know and understand that particular piece of information. They are safe and sound. There is still a threat, but they are together, undivided by the differences in being raised. Undivided, raised in a way that is not filled with murderous intent, they are whole.

The Grand Highblood has his Signless.

There is a loving family for Her Imperial highness, some folks she can fall back on when the anger and right to rule boils up in her mind again. There are people who will guide her from her anger to something that keeps everyone alive and well.

Their stories are connected now, not spread out over the ages as your grandfather had once wished and made happen. Their lives are intertwined and they will not be torn asunder.

They will live.

Your grandfather and those like him, those who supported him, they will perish under the wheel they have set in motion.

For now, you look to the sky and wait for Her.

 

~

 

Your name is endless Chaos and you can only watch over those of your moon with a small smirk on your face.

This is the first time you’ve seen all the Dreamers together.

­It is the first time you have seen _her_ with all of them. Seen the happiness in her eyes and the lightness in her step, the way she almost dances around them as she corrals and guides. Her hair is shimmering liquid over her shoulders and you have not felt this burning fondness in your chest in ages. After her grandfather had altered your mind, dragged you from your home and from her, you felt little of anything.

Chaos reigned with fire and sword and death at her hands.

But now…

Now you watch her wander among what is as good as the children both of you had, combined. She reaches out and nudges a chin upward, imparting guiding wisdom as she is wont to do.

She hasn’t noticed you, not yet.

You are content to watch.

The Dreaming Moons are called home to you or to her and they are almost helpless to follow the call. You are called home to her and are in the same vulnerable state as them; you cannot turn from her, cannot look away. She is the moon, she is life, she is creation and happiness and Order.

And Chaos has always loved Order.

And then her eyes are on you.

The Dreamers can sense the difference. They all quiet down and look between the two of you and the Signless and his children start moving everyone to the sides.

There are tears streaming hotly down your cheeks when you step towards her, each step lengthening until you are rushing towards her, grabbing her up and holding her to you. She is warmth against you, the other half you had almost forgotten you were missing.

It is as if life is being poured back into your veins for the first time in centuries.

 

~

 

The air changes when you notice it.

There is a scent you remember, the spiced-warmth of _Her._ She is here, somehow. Your imposed separation for the good of the Dreamers is-

Well, it appears to be over, doesn’t it?

Her eyes are the same, the rich orange of fire and her hair is the blood-red color you remember and then she is holding you and you are holding her and you don’t quite know where you end and she begins anymore.

Her darker skin presses against yours, her coloring much more suited to the representation of the sun that she almost is. You are the moon and she is the sun – Humans have had mythology about the two since the dawn of their empires, it surprises no one that you and she are they. Her heat whips around your core, warms you from the inside-out and you feel alive for the first time in centuries.

You can faintly hear your Mixed Moons giggling in the background and you laugh with them, curling as tightly around her as you can manage.

You are finally home.

 

~

 

You can feel yourself trembling.

You breathe in the scent of salt-sea and flowers, of moonlight and the wind, the scent that has always been unmistakably _hers_ , and you feel tears running faster.

The separation is over, your tasks are done.

All that is left is seeing the Dreamers through the final battle, making sure they live. The battle is so close to done and you can hear the ones that belong to both of you laughing and it makes your heart lighter.

Her knees are drawn tight to your sides, her feet lifted off the ground and your nose all but buried in her chest.

She always had liked being smaller than you.

Deft hands tangle in your hair and her lips, soft and rounded and warm, press to your forehead. Her kisses are as sweet as berries, as loving as possible.

You are finally _, finally,_ home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been away for a while.
> 
> Is anyone still looking for this series? I've got a couple more chapters and sections in the works.


End file.
